


Detective Amelia Beckett

by Biishxp



Category: Chicago PD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24314953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biishxp/pseuds/Biishxp
Summary: I really suck at summarys so just read the ficc lol♡
Relationships: Antonio Dawson/Original Female Character
Kudos: 5





	1. The New Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Heey! Im kinda new at writing ficcs and English is not my first language. so I apologize for any mistakes.
> 
> please be nice♡

Amelia entered the area where the intelligence unit was supposed to be. Upon entering she only saw a dark-haired man wearing a black jacket and before she could notice more about this guy he looked at her and analyzed her for a few minutes before speaking.  
"Are you the new girl?" It was the only thing he said, she just nodded and gave a simple "yeah I guess that's my title now. Amelia Beckett" she said shaking her hand. "Antonio Dawson" he replied returning the handshake  
"It's early but the rest of the unit should be here in a while" he offered. Amelia gave a half smile "right, Sergeant Platt mentioned that; I came earlier so I could get to know the place a bit before I had to start."  
Antonio looked at her and let out a short laugh "So you survived Platt? Good start" Amelia laughed  
"Platt is something like a test?"  
"It could be said, she runs the place here, this is her station. Although our sergeant is Voight"  
"Okay right, so I'm glad it took more than a couple of rude looks and comments to scare me." Amelia replied with a smile, Antonio laughed "Platt can be tough, I would hate to have her as an enemy but you will get used to her looks and comments, I hope"  
"So do i. Anyway, what are you doing here so early?" Amelia was curious, always is.  
"I just wanted to catch up on some reports." She nodded, didn't know what to say right now or where to go, she still didn't have a desk.

They were silent for a few minutes until fortunately for Amelia, Antonio broke the silence. "I'll go for coffee, do you want some?" "Eh yeah sure, thanks"  
After a few minutes Antonio returned from the 'dining room' area with two cups of coffee, Amelia had one. It was not similar to the one she usually took, maybe she would put a little more sugar, but it was not bad either. Antonio watched Amelia drink her coffee for a while before saying "I know it isn't the best coffee, but, soon you will get used to the coffee of the station" he seemed a little guilty but still gave her a half smile. Amelia was surprised that he said that, had he noticed the expression she made when she fisrt drink the coffee? She tried to hide it quickly, she didn't want to be rude. So she just smiled and looked at Antonio "don't worry, it could be worse."  
They continued talking for a few moments, with him telling her about the team and she talking about her experience as a detective.

After a while voices were heard approaching and they knew that the team had arrived. When everyone entered, they saw Amelia so Antonio said "Hey everyone, this is detective Amelia Beckett aka the new girl" Amelia looked at Antonio with a raised eyebrow "So ... That's my nickname now?" He nodded "ya you like it?" She gave him a 'are you serious' look but still said "It could be worse" which made Antonio laugh, but the rest of the team was a little confused for that and somewhat disoriented.

Erin was the next one to talk "Erin Lindsay, im glad that there's gonna be another woman on the team" she said with a smile. "Glad to meet you" Amelia said smiling back. And then everyone introduced themself. After a while, Voight come in, he look at Amelia and told her to go to his office and close the door. He didnt even wait for a response, he just walk to his office, Amelia followed him.

Amelia followed her new boss into the office, if she was being honest with herself, she was a little nervous about what might happen. She didn't doubt her abilities or what she was capable of, but she knew that this team was well formed and joining together suddenly made her nervous. Besides, she had heared the rumors about Hank Voight, again, she wasn't afraid, it just made her a little uneasy.

Once they entered, she closed the door, watched as Voight sat down and motioned for her to do the same. She sat in front of him, Voight just kept quiet, and that made her more nervous. She would rather be yelled at than dont told a single word, strange as it may seem.

"I know you are a good police officer and a good detective, I saw your file and spoke to your old bosses, they only said good things about you" Amelia blushed a little at that, because yes, she knew she was good at what she was doing, but she didn't like it when people started to flatter her or things like that. She tried not to be the center of attention most of the time.

"Look, here in this unit, we are like a family, we protect each other ... always. No matter the cost." There was something in the tone that Voight was using, Amelia didn't know what it was but she had the feeling that what he had said meant a lot.

"I know, and I admire that " she was being honest "and I'm not here with the intention of ruining that, not at all" Voight nodded, again without saying anything.  
Amelia was getting more and more nervous, she didn't know how she would survive if he made her nervous every time, but she shook that out of her head. She could handle it.

"Okay, come on, we have a case"  
And with that, the two left the office, she could see that everyone was trying to see through the office, although they tried to hide it ... which they did not do very well and that made Amelia shake her head smiling half laughing.

......

They were on the journey back to the station. They had just left the scene, there was a dead man, 2 shots, one in the leg, possibly so that the victim could not run and another in the chest, the shot that caused his death. The victim was found in a dumpster, they are still working on identifying him.

Amelia shared a car with Antonio, he was driving while she mentally reviewed the scene to see if she could see something they had missed, but she was distracted by the number of messages that had come to her, all from one person, she was sure. She saw the screen to confirm her suspicions and smiled when she saw who the messages were from, but she didn't reply although she really wanted to, she was still working and she didn't want to leave a bad impression.  
Antonio obviously noticed this, and it was still some time until they reached the station "You can answer your messages, you know?" he said trying to make it sound casual, he didn't want it to seem like he was watching her. Although in the back of his mind he felt he was doing it, he didn't know why, he was just curious about the new team member.

"Thanks, It's just my partn-" Amelia interrupted herself, although it pained her, that was no longer her partner "It's my ex partner, back in New York" Antonio nodded, knowing that it is painful to leave your partner, anyone who be the reason.

She turned on her phone again and saw the messages

-Heyy there stranger  
-how's everything there?  
-do u like chicago?  
-have u meet ur new team?  
\- They're good?  
\- ya know that u can come back anytime right?  
\- we miss ya already  
-and Serena its driving me crazy today tbh

Amelia couldn't help but laugh and then replied:

\+ helloo weirdo, fisrt everything's fine, u dont have to worry about it. I didnt see so much yet but yes I like here

\+ Yes I met my new team and they seem ok, we are working on a case actually

\+ I know I know, And i miss y'all too😢 especially you but dont tell serena that

\+ But tell her i say hi

-Babygirrlll! There u are. I knew you miss me more and dont worry, i wont tell anyone that. Our partners secret  
\- i dont care if u are in chicago, you are gonna be my partner forever xx

\+ awh Cam stop! U are going to make me cry. ily but i have to go now xx

Amelia put down her phone but the smile on her face lingered. She and Cameron, in addition to being partners, were best friends and despite the continuous flirting,rumors and that, it never went beyond that. And they loved that.  
Amelia always suspected that Cameron had feelings for Serena but he never did anything about it and she never messed around, it wasn't her place after all. If they were going to be together, it would be at the right time.

Antonio gave Amelia a quick look, and although she was smiling there was something else in his eyes, sadness.

"Hey, everything in order?" He asked. She looked at Antonio, for a moment forgetting that she was in the car with him, her mind had strayed. Amazing how powerful memories can be.

"Uh? Um yeah all good, I just got a little lost in my mind." She nodded, turning a little to look out the car window.  
"Everything ok with .." Antonio wanted to continue but he didn't know the name of his old partner so he got stuck, she filled in the blank by saying "Cameron, that's his name. And yes, everything was fine. He was just checking as everything was going around here "

They didn't speak anymore after that, they were driving in a comfortable silence.


	2. Irony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amelia has her first case with the team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any mistake, English is not my first language.

Once they had managed to identify the victim, James Miller. Erin and Jay went to speak to the wife, while the rest were trying to find out more about Miller's life.  
A couple of hours later, they all started to say everything they had found so far. Ruzek went to the board and started: "Okay, James Miller, 33, lost his job two months ago, used to work in an office We talked to everyone there and they said they didn't know anything about James since they fired him, that he was a good worker, quiet and calm, but because of a cut they had to fire him.  
By the time Adam finished speaking, Jay was next.  
"We talked to the wife, she said Miller was getting into drugs, desperate to make money, she tried to get him to quit, that that kind of job was very dangerous but he didn't listen to her." Jay then paused, possibly trying to figure out how to proceed. "We asked her if she knew who Miller was working with, but she just started crying and half screaming that it was her fault, for not stopping him when she had the chance."

When everyone was finished listening to Jay, Voight spoke up. "Well, I want everyone to take to the streets, talk to your informants, we have to know what people Miller got into." Everyone except Becket started to move towards the stairs, Voight looked at Becket with a raised eyebrow, she shrugged "All my informants are in New York as far as I know" Voight just stood there, looking at her. So she continued talking "However, I will review the crime scene photos again, I feel like there is something we don't see" And before Voight could respond, Amelia turned around and sat at her new desk.

Amelia had been looking at the photos of the scene for almost 40 minutes now.  
The body was found in a garbage can, but the way the body was, it almost seemed that someone had accommodated it, not that they simply threw it away, which is what someone would think if this were only for drugs. Then the blood had been cleaned or at least someone tried, since there was still some blood. Although that could also have been for forensic reasons.

Half now later, the team arrived. One of Lindsay's informants had recognized Miller, said Miller was not in any gang, only doing small jobs for Evan Lee, an independent vendor.  
After getting Lee's address, they went looking for him, he tried to run away, as expected but Kevin intercepted him. Returned to the district, Halstead and Lindsay conducted the interrogation while Voight, Antonio and Becket watched from behind the glass. Half an hour had passed and Evan Lee kept saying the same thing. Miller was a good guy, going to work smoothly and having nothing to do with his death. It was actually quite convincing, he might even be telling the truth. He gave a fourth, Ruzek and Atwater are still working on the confirmation.  
Jay and Erin leave the interrogation room and head for the bullpen, followed by Voight, Dawson, and Becket.  
Antonio is the first to say something "either this guy is a great liar or ..." "he is telling the truth" Amelia finished for him. Seconds later, Ruzek and Atwater entered "we verified the fourth of  
Lee, he told the truth, he was in a bar at the time of the murder, he's on camera. "  
Everyone's disappointment is seer, they were running out of clues.

Amelia's mind had returned to the crime scene, she didn't know why, but there was something there. And she wanted to figure it out, she always liked to figure things out and hated when her mind gave her the answers, answers she couldn't fully understand. Amelia returned to reality at the sound of voices calling her, then noticed that it was Antonio's voice, very concerned.  
"Sorry, what did you say?" It was all she said, to which he replied "Are you alright? You were lost for a moment" Suddenly, she noticed the face of the whole team on her, so she was internally _*great, good first day, worrying everybody*. _She giggled awkwardly and replied, "Yes, sorry, I got a little lost in my mind, that's all." Everyone relaxed a little knowing that nothing bad had happened. Then Antonio asked again "What were you thinking about?" _*wish I could understand my own thoughts * _she said to herself inwardly. "Umm, nothing, just ..."  
"If it has to do with the case you can tell us" Voight intervened. Beckett looked nervous or even insecure, but that could be because this was her first day, with a completely different group of people than she was used to. ____

__

____

__

"It's just that ... I think we're seeing this case wrong. I don't think it has to do with drugs." Everyone frowned at that, most were sure this had something to do wit gangs. "Continues"was the only thing Voight answered.  
"Well, I still can't stop at the crime scene. Everything looked too ... tidy ... so to speak. The body wasn't just thrown in the trash, someone arranged it, so the trash didn't get to cover his face, so that he would not get dirty with the garbage that was already in the container. "  
Everyone listened carefully to what she was saying so continued. "So I think the attacker knew the victim, I think he even cared about the victim, so he tried hard to keep the body well, although ironically he left it with the trash. 

__

____

__

Although perhaps that was for opportunity, rather than planning. Perhaps the attacker didn't even want to kill the victim in the first place, so he must feel guilty, very blameworthy. So he try to clean the blood. "Then something clicked in Amelia's mind." Jay! Erin! What had you said about the wife? Earlier today. "Jay and Erin looked at each other for a moment before Erin spoke." She said she wanted Miller to stop the drug thing,that it was dangerous, but he wasn't listening. Then she started crying and saying that what happened was her fault. "

__

____

__

Everyone began to assimilate what was being said, "It's worth a try, go find her"  
It didn't take long for the wife to confess. It turns out that she went to that alley to convince her husband to stop working for Lee, he ignored her, they argued, she saw that he had a gun, she took it and ... well. Ironic right? She just wanted to save him and ended up killing him.

__

____

__


	3. Feelings

It's been six months since Amelia joined the team, she settled into the unit dynamics fairly quickly. Everyone had been great to her. And she quickly became close to the team members. They were practically Erin's best friends, you might say. They could read each other very well and enjoyed hanging out together from time to time.  
Being around Lindsay practically brought her closer to Halstead, and while he is often very reserved and closed, they had created a great bond.  
On the other hand were Ruzek, Burgess and Atwater. Those three welcomed her into their small group. It all started one night at Molly's, when Kevin was arguing over some songs with Ruzek, she overheard them and inevitably got into the conversation. They ended up debating about music for almost two hours, accompanied by a couple of beers and lots of laughs. Then, She met Burgess and loved her ever since. Burgess just had a lovely vibe on her, so it wasn't too difficult for them to end up being friends.  
And there was also Antonio ... He has been Amelia's partner from the beginning and it was increasingly difficult for Amelia to deny her feelings for the man. They started out as friends, their conversations were easy and they enjoyed each other's company. But during a surveillance something changed, Amelia had no idea what had happened, she tried to hide it, telling herself it was just a stupid crush. Nothing serious. Because there is no way she has romantic feelings for her partner.  
She always promised herself that she wouldn't date a coworker, things like that tend not to work and she really didn't want to ruin their friendship. Besides the fact that Antonio couldn't possibly have the same feelings for her. Or that's what Amelia believes anyway. She has no idea that Antonio actually struggles with the same thoughts and feelings. He knew from the day he met her that there was something in her, he believed that it was simply curiosity, that it would disappear before he noticed it, but that did not happen, the opposite in reality, each time his emotions became stronger and harder to control .  
Neither of them said anything, they just acted like everything was fine, like there wasn't something forming between them, too scared to ruin things. That didn't stop the team from having their own thoughts about it. Jay always teased Antonio about Backett but he never went too far since Antonio could always counterattack by mentioning Lindsay. However, Amelia did not have it so easy with Kevin, Adam and Burgess saying something every time they had the opportunity, even so it always ended the same way, Amelia rolling her eyes and with the rest of the group laughing.  
There was even one time where Platt hinted, not very discreetly that something was going on between them. Which only made Amelia blush a little and make her nervous because, damn it! She does not want to have feelings for Antonio. But at the same time she can't help but worry about him, or talk to him or the way she cant wait because of the happynes when they go to have breakfast at that place they both loves near Amelia's house before having to go to work. She can't help but get excited every time Antonio comes looking for her to take her to the district. Or each time she is surprised when Antonio mentions something that shows how well they know and trust each other to share that kind of thing. Or the way he makes her laugh when she has a bad day and all she wants to do is disappear. Or the way they communicate without the need to use words. The way they find relief in each other after a particularly difficult case.  
Oh god, Amelia has no idea what she will do if her feelings continue like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this little chapter. I wanted to upload something lol.  
> I will come with new chapters soon ♡

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this, Im going to post more chapters soon ♡  
> Feel free to comment✌


End file.
